


Source of Joy

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Appropraitley tagged, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dark Magic, Dragon Mating Season, Dragons, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Up, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mating Season, Men Crying, Mpreg, Nesting, New Magic, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Pain Sharing, Sad Backstories, Smut, Time Skips, Violence, Voodoo, Voodoo magic, favoured child, finished work, fucked up childhoods, horny Laxus, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Laxus had been waiting for ages. Freed was supposed to be back yesterday, did something happen. He would kill anyone who touched his Freed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, biology requires certain characteristics.

Laxus had been waiting for ages. Freed was supposed to be back yesterday, did something happen. He would kill anyone who touched  _his_ Freed. 

Laxus let out a loud growl, making Mirajane jump, she had be walking over to ask if he wanted something. 

The only thing Laxus wanted was Freed. But he wasn't even sure if Freed wanted him. He had been waiting in the guild patiently for ages, for  _his_ team to return from their mission. It had been pure torture not to go out and find him.

He was emitting anger, annoyance, homeyness, and jealousy, mostly because he had to watch Natsu find Lucy, and carry her off, and Gajeel drag a blushing Levy out of the guild, even Eric had come by and stolen Kinnana! Yet  _his_ Freed was no where in sight. It didn't help the matters that Sting and Rogue had shown up at the guild hall, asking for Natsu and Gajeel because something was definitely wrong with them, and Laxus wound up explaining everything to them. Luckily Gajeel had taken the time to explain to him, Natsu, and Wendy what was happening, before carrying Levy off.

Yet still Freed was nowhere to be found. This was supposed to last three months, yet he couldn't even find his mate to relieve this tension in his pants, and the butterflies in his stomach.

Letting out a sigh, he turned his music up, and almost instantly turned it down when he smelt his team returning. But there was something off. As they got closer, Freed's scent was fainter than the others, what the fuck happened to Freed?!

Laxus stood up immediately as his team entered the guild hall, well part of his team. Bickslow's babies, and Freed were missing. He made his way down the stairs as fast as he could and picked up Bickslow by the collar, pushing him against the wall. 

"Where the fuck is Freed?!" he spat out, growling.

"Chill dude, he's at the house," Bickslow teased, nervously sweating.

"Good," Laxus growled.

He dropped Bickslow as fast as he had picked him up, grabbing his coat, which had fallen on the floor in the fast motion, Laxus stormed out of the guild hall to the house. It was pouring rain, and the fact that Laxus was pissed didn't help the matters, as shocks of lightning streaked through the sky. People jumped out of his way as the angry dragon stormed down the streets. 

Eventually a rain soaked Laxus, with his pants stretched to tight against his crotch, saw Freed's door step, it was only a couple houses away. But before he reached the house that Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed shared, he felt a pull on his arm, and someone was in front of him.

"Laxus stop!" Bickslow commanded, fear in his eyes.

"Bickslow, move the fuck out of my way," Laxus growled.

"No, Laxus. Whatever you are going to Freed, you should know that Freed got hurt on out mission," Evergreen told him.

"How."

"We don't know, all of a sudden he doubled over in pain, and clutched his stomach and chest, crying in pain like his innards were expanding. We got him back to the camp, and he was panting heavily, and crying in pain, when we stripped him to find the problem, his stomach was bloated, and his chest was swollen, and actually looked like breasts," Bickslow explained.

Something pulled at Laxus, making him want to go to  _his_ Freed even more, like this was meant to happen. 

"Just, if you do anything to him, don't hurt him. He's so scared Laxus, and in so much pain. Please don't kill him."

In that moment, Laxus lost control of himself, his body moving on it's own as he ran as fast as he could to the house, throwing the door open, and rushing into the house, following Freed's scent. It was pained, and gentle. Rushing up the stairs, Laxus found Freed on his bed, curled in a ball and groaning, tear tracks down his face. 

Seeing Freed lying there like that Laxus regained control of himself, picking Freed up, and letting him curl around him as he carried him bridal style, not bothering with extra clothes, the Thunder Legion kept clothes at Laxus's place, for times they slept over, or couldn't go home for whatever reason. Like the time all of them got sick, and they took turns caring for each other. 

He was just about to leave the room when he turned and grabbed Freed's red coat, wrapping Freed in it, it was waterproof of course. Laxus should know, he bought the damn thing for him, just like Laxus's own jacket came from Freed. Birthday presents, but the most valued possession of the other. 

Stepping outside the house, he glanced at Bickslow, sending him a warning growl before a bolt of lightning consumed the two mages, taking them far away.

* * *

A bolt of lightning struck down at the front door of Laxus's house. It was in the middle of a forest, in a clearing, next to a creak. Laxus turned the handle to the door, stepping inside, shaking the water off of him, and  _his_ Freed.

Kicking his boots off, he trudged up the stairs, towards his bedroom. For some unknown reason, the two of them liked sleeping in the second stories of houses. He passes Bickslow, Evers, and Freeds guest rooms, and the bathroom, reaching the end of the hall, where the door to his room stood. 

Laxus was as careful as he could when he unlocked the door, and walked in, closed the door behind him, and gently set Freed down on his bed. It was a huge king sized bed, just like the ones in the guest rooms, the only difference was that his had a velvet comforter, and the softest mattress money could buy. 

Both of them were soaked to the bone, but Laxus was too lazy to get Freed spare clothes, and both of them usually slept mostly naked, plus they were mates so it wouldn't matter. 

Stripping off the soaked button up, skinny jeans, and boxers, Laxus hung them up in the spare bathroom attached to his room, changed into a fresh pair of boxers regretted, groaning as he squeezed his boner back into a pair of boxers. He had tried so many times to pleasure himself, but still it refused to stay down. 

Once he had successfully changed into new boxers, and a pair of pajama pants, he went to help Freed out of his wet clothes, struggling to stay in control of himself, and take care of Freed instead of himself. 

"Freed, I'm going to sit you up now, so don't freak out, okay?" Laxus told him in the kindest voice he could muster.

In response Freed made a half grunt, half meow at him, as he sat him up, pulling off the soaked shirt, and tossing his red coat behind them. Bickslow wasn't lying when he said that Freed had gotten boobs, and his stomach was bloated, he looked like a girl. Realising he was staring, he adverted his eyes, and focused on getting the wet pants off  _his mate_. Once Freed was clutching his stomach and crying in his boxers, Laxus hurried quickly to Freeds room, grabbing a pair of boxers with little lightning bolts on them, and hurrying back. He handed them too Freed, and left the room to hang up the we clothes with his own. 

When he returned he found Freed curled back into a ball, the soaked boxers in his hand, tears still streaking down his face, and Laxus felt his heart twang. It was a blur hanging up the boxers, and returning to Freed. He carefully picked up the silently sobbing male, and pulled back the covers, snuggling into them with Freed.

Once the two of them were safely under the covers, Laxus pulled Freed close, wrapping his arms around Freed, and burying his face into Freed's hair. He took a deep breath of the warm vanilla scent, the mix of oranges playing in his nose as he felt wet tears fall down his chest.

"Freed, do you need anything?" Laxus asked.

"Why... am I here?" Freed managed out, still sobbing.

"I'm not leaving ya in pain that I cause."

"Wh-what do you mean you cause t-this."

"Apparently there's this mating thing going on with the dragon slayers, that we have a mate or something that we need to be with every five years. Like a super horny three month long love fest."

"Then why aren't you with yours?"

"Because I'm with them already."

"Laxus, you don't mean."

"I do, you're my mate Freed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be one of a kind.

**Freeds pov**

Everything hurt. 

The job was going smoothly, they had reached the enemy, and defeated them easily. But on the walk back to camp, he doubled over in pain. Jolts of burning coursed through him, like someone push a molten fire poker up his but, and down his throat, letting it melt and drip inside of him. It didn't help matters that he also felt like someone had snapped his hips, and rips into a million tiny sharps. As he tried his hardest to keep walking, not letting his team see him like this, the pain got worse, till it felt like he was on fire.

Bickslow had noticed, and gotten him back to camp as quickly as possible. Now he was lying in his tent, on his cot, in his underwear. Why was he in his underwear? Freed tried to attempt pulling a blanket over himself, before he quickly threw if off, his body was on fire, his bones hurt to move, and he felt like he was dying.

When Bickslow had helped him strip his clothes off, he noticed that his chest was swollen, and looked like a females. So was his stomach, he looked fat. It was disgusting. His once perfect abbs were gone, leaving behind fat.

Sleep was near impossible. But soon Freed fell asleep. His dreams were filled with lightning, more specifically, Laxus. Being with him, kissing him, and fucking him. 

At sudden he was woken up, as he felt like huge bolts of lightning were hitting him directly. 

The pain had become unbearable for Freed, and tears poured down his cheeks. 

But it didn't stop there.

Despite all that was happening, all he wanted to do was be near Laxus, and only him. He knew he couldn't but that was all he wanted to do. 

"Freed, buddy, we're going back to the guild now, okay?" Bickslow told him softly.

Freed mumbled something incoherent, he really felt broken. All he could do was watch as Bickslow packed up his tent, Freed of course dressed himself, and despite his protests, Freed rode Bickslow's babies back to the guild.

Well, part way to the guild. They dropped Freed off at the house, letting the babies follow him.

From the front door to the bed was a blur, he stumbled into the house, gripping the railing as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Freed barley managed to remove his jacket, and flop on his bed, regretting that immediately, and curling into a ball.

Tears fell from his eyes, making the sheets under him soaked. Chills ran down his spine as the heat disappeared, and Freed felt like he was frozen in ice. He scrambled for the blanket to pull it over him. It was big and warm, and the pain almost went away, as the heat reminded him of Laxus, it smelled like him too.

He recognised this blanket, it was the one Laxus gave him for Christmas, one of the coldest winters. It had been unwrapped from it's original packaging, which Freed thought was odd, but didn't care. It smelt like Laxus, and he was fine for a few moments before the heat returned, and he kicked the blanket off. 

The movement cause him to hurt more, and he groaned in pain as tears fell from his eyes. Why was this happening, what was so wrong with him?

Suddenly he heard his front door slam open, and fast paced footsteps running up the stairs, and through his house. Stopping at his door. Then his door swung open, Freed didn't have the energy to move, but he knew that smell. He could smell it anywhere. It belonged to the lightning god of the Raijinshuu tribe,  _his Laxus._

Freed surprised himself by his own thoughts. Laxus was not his. Yet, here he was, in his room. 

He felt his weak body being lifted, and held gently to the large mans chest. Freed didn't protest, he wrapped himself around the man like he was his only life line. He felt the pain lessen, cold coming over his body again. Until he felt his red jacket wrapped around his shivering frame. The one piece of clothing that he owned from Laxus. Freed started taking deep breathes, letting the sweet scent of fresh rain fill his nose.

Then he felt rain hit his hair, as the door opened once more, and he was back outside. A growl vibrated out of Laxus's chest, before Freed felt lightning consume the two of them. 

* * *

 

Soon he found himself on Laxus's doorstep, the pain in his body nearly gone. 

When he found himself in Laxus's bedroom, Freed's mind race. Telling him to kiss Laxus, let him take him, to give in to deep private thoughts Freed only fantasised about alone. Trying his hardest to push those thoughts away, he felt Laxus set him down on the bed, crumpling into a ball as pain consumed him again. Now he was wet, on fire, and lusting for the one thing he couldn't have.

Laxus.

What surprised him the most was when Laxus asked him if he could set him upright. 

He felt his shirt, pulled off of him, and Laxus staring at him. He was disgusting, he knew it. Laxus would never love a freak like him. Laxus pulled Freed's pants off as well, leaving the room as Freed doubled over, clutching his stomach, back into a ball.

When Laxus returned he was handed a pair of boxers, and Laxus headed back to his bathroom as Freed changed out of his soaked ones, looking down in disgust at the erectness of his member that betrayed him. He couldn't have Laxus. He was straight. Not gay. 

But then, why was he in Laxus's house, in Laxus's room, on Laxus's bed, and Laxus's fussing over him, and how could Freed miss the bulge in Laxus's pants when he was changing.

What the hell was he thinking. His eyes were probably deceiving him. 

Freed practically melted into Laxus's touch when he placed Freed under the covers, and joined him, wrapping his arms around Freed, drawing him close. No, Freed wasn't mistaken, something was up. And his eyes defintley didn't deceive him, because he could feel the bulge of Laxus's crotch on his legs. The pain was melting off of him, which was weird because it was searing through him moments ago.

He felt Laxus's face bury into his hair, the hot breath against his scalp. 

"Freed, do you need anything?" Laxus asked, the softness of his voice surprising Freed.

"Why... am I here?" Freed managed out squeak out in response, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"I'm not leaving ya in pain that I caused," that surprised Freed, what did he mean by that. 

"Wh-what do you mean you cause t-this."

"Apparently there's this mating thing going on with the dragon slayers, that we have a mate or something that we need to be with every five years. Like a super horny three month long love fest."

That still didn't answer his question. But still. Laxus should be with his mate if that was the case.

"Then why aren't you with yours?"

"Because I'm with them already."

"Laxus, you don't mean."

"I do, you're my mate Freed."

Freed was panicking internally, what did he mean his mate?!

"What do you mean I'm your mate?!" Freed exclaimed, slightly muffled by Laxus's torso.

"You're my mate," Laxus repeated.

"That doesn't answer the question. How can you be sure."

"Because I want you, I've wanted you since we were kids, only a couple days after you left for your mission did I realise that I _wanted you_."

"Are you sure it isn't just the mind set that you're in? Like you only need someone to fuck, and you chose me because I have a major crush on you."

"Freed, I am absolutely sure that you're my mate. I have been thinking it over for two weeks, and talked to multiple different slayers."

"But I'm a guy, and so are you. Isn't the point of the mating season to make... children?"

"Freed we live in a world of magic, anything is possible."

What did that mean!

"Do you think that's why I'm like this?"

"I don't know, probably not, maybe you just need to be with me."

"I do hope that it is just nothing. But explain why the pain stopped with you."

"Maybe nature was trying to tell you to be with me? Now get some sleep."

"Fine, I am tired," Freed yawned, snuggling closer to Laxus.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Freed yawned, he had slept well, and the pain in his body had went away. He felt his face turn bright red when he realised that yesterday was in fact, not a dream, and he slept the night with Laxus, and the horrible pain of yesterday. He snuggled closer to Laxus, savouring this moment. 

His bladder had other plans. It took its opportunity now to scream at him to go pee. Attempting to untangle himself from Laxus, Freed went to the bathroom. Laxus let out a mumble of protest when Freed had left. Frowning when he looked down, and saw that he still had last nights boner, because the universe hated him. Thankfully he didn't have the pain in his torso anymore, but the pull of staying with Laxus was still there, and the images in his mind didn't help the fact he still had a boner.

Thinking it would be impolite to get himself off in Laxus's bathroom with him in the other room, Freed headed back to where Laxus was sleeping. He pulled the sheets back over him, craving the warmth of the other man, and almost immediately feeling the larger man pull him closer. 

"Mm, you feelin' any better?" Laxus mumbled, pressing his nose to Freed's hair and taking a deep breath of the sweet scent.

"Yeah, the pain's gone," Freed replied muffledly, snuggling closer to Laxus, and noticing that he still had last nights bulge as well. He gulped when it pressed against him, it was bigger than he thought, much bigger.

Freed felt a hand go up his shirt, drawing circles across his bloated stomach, and sending a jolt through him when Laxus squeezed his chest.

"L-laxus," Freed half stuttered, half moaned.

"Hm?" Laxus replied playfully, knowing all too well what he was doing.

"Don't do that, unless you want it," Freed teased, turning himself so he was facing Laxus.

"Who's saying I don't want it," Laxus smirked, his hands trailing down Freeds back.

Freed buried his face into Laxus's chest.

"Aw are you embarrassed," Laxus teased playfully, a jolt of pleasure travelling up his spine when he felt Freed cup his junk.

"Not in the slightest," Freed replied, suddenly shifting.

Laxus felt the plush hotness of Freed's lips against his, Laxus biting Freed's lip, making him gasp, taking the opportunity Laxus slipped his tongue inside of Freed's mouth exploring the cavern, mixing his own saliva with Freeds. Laxus rolled onto his back, watching as Freed pulled away from the kiss, catching his breath before wiggling under the covers, his head rest just below Laxus's crotch. 

Laxus put one of his arms behind his head, keeping his eyes on Freed as the leaner man pulled down his pyjama pants. 

"Do you want it master?" he heard Freed purr, making his boxers tighten around him more.

"Very much pet."

"Tell, me," those words rolled off of Freed's tongue like magic, it was rare for Laxus to find someone with kinks similar to his, even Mira wasn't this good.

"Put it in your mouth, and drag your teeth up it, then take it all," Laxus ordered, cockily.

Freed did as he was told, he pulled down Laxus's boxers to reveal something a porn star would have. It was huge! Freed thought that if it went in him it would most certainly break him. But he wanted that, the sensation of pain, and pleasure, yes he knew that it was odd, weird even, but he loved it. Abuse him, use him, he didn't care. 

Wrapping a slender hand around the base of Laxus's cock, lifting his head, Freed wrapped his lips around the head of Laxus's cock, swirling his tongue around the head before pushing it down his throat, slowing down more each time he drew a moan from Laxus's lips. Ever so slowly Freed moved his head up, dragging his teeth against the full length of Laxus's cock before taking it back down his throat in one go.

Grabbing Freeds hair, he forced Freed to move up and down, Freed quickly picking up the rythme, enjoying it all too much, to pain of his hair being pulled and the force of Laxus pushing his cock further down Freeds throat.

Picking up the pace, Freed moved his tongue in a zig-zag pattern up and down Laxus's cock, taking his balls in his hand, and gently playing with them, causing Laxus to moan loudly.

Then there was jets of sticky white liquid in Freed's mouth, and Laxus pulled his head off of his cock, watching it fall out of Freed's mouth. Freed opened his mouth, proudly showing  the load in his mouth to Laxus, before swallowing it down. 

"Freed, how do you feel about toys?" 

"Love 'em. Bigger the better."

"Well aren't you freaky?" Laxus teased before leaning over the edge of the bed and opening a drawer to display an assortment of dildo's, handcuffs, and collars.

Freed watched as Laxus grabbed a pair of black leather handcuffs, a matching collar, and a black dildo, ruffly three fourths of Laxus's size. Freed let Laxus cuff his hands behind his back, and tie the collar to his neck.

"Be a good pet, or I'll have to punish you."

Freed nodded, this whole time he had been mildly panicking internally because HE WAS LITERALLY FUCKING THE MAN HE HAD CRUSHED ON FOR YEARS!!

He had little time to think before there was a yank on the collar, his lips colliding with Laxus's into a messy kiss, and he felt Laxus slip a finger into his ass. Deepening the kiss, he felt another finger slip into his ass, thick, and much bigger than his, moving around, Freed moaned in the kiss when he felt a third slip inside him, stretching him to his limit. Drawing back from the kiss Freed caught his breath, before crashing his lips against Laxus's again. 

Freed let out a small gasp when he felt Laxus's fingers slip out of him, only to be replaced by a bigger object, which Freed could only think was Laxus's dick. Trying to pull back from the kiss, and see what it was, he felt a slap across his ass, turning his head back to face Laxus.

"Bad pet, you don't get to see, now I get to punish you."

Oh he wanted so bad to fuck that smirk off of that smug face. WAIT. What the hell was he thinking!? This was Laxus! A day ago he wouldn't even had thought about that, what the hell! He tried to push those thoughts deep down but all he could think of was carrying Laxus's kids, living with him, fucking him, being filled with that warm, sticky liquid.

Freed let out a low moan when he felt a foringe object, cold and sticky, push into him. It was big, but not as big as he thought Laxus would be. He felt another object press against his stretched hole, fear, and lust rushed through him, as it pushed into him.

"Laxus, ah, it hurts. Don't stop," Freed moaned, pressing his lips against Laxus's collarbone, biting the skin and sucking. 

When all of Laxus, and the dildo was pushed into Freed, Laxus leaned into Freed's ear.

"Can I mark you?" he asked, the words sounding sugary sweet. 

Freed nodded, moving his hips as he felt Laxus's teeth against his neck. Fangs, he had fangs. Freed panicked as Laxus broke his skin, the pain feeling too good to stop, for some strange reason he felt Laxus's magic coarse through him?

Brushing it off, Freed straitened his back, bouncing up and down on Laxus. Feeling nails run down his back cause Freed's dick to leak, bringing it to Laxus's attention, he felt a thick calloused hand wrap around him, moving up and down, another pulling, and playing with his hair.

Freed rode Laxus faster, until both of them were swimming in euphoria, cum filling Freed's stomach, and decoration Laxus's perfect abs, and Freeds bloated stomach. He collapsed downwards, letting the dildo and Laxus slid out of him, panting heavily against Laxus's stomach.

"Love ya, Freed."

"Love you too, Laxus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter to get a specific point across to my readers.

*** Three weeks after the last chapter ***

Freed had awoken from a peaceful sleep to see his mother staring at him. Laxus was still asleep underneath him, snoring peacefully. 

"What do you want," he demanded. 

How the hell did she even get in the house, and why wasn't Laxus awake?

"Aw, look at you, my little baby. Or should I say, you disgusting homo. I always knew that you were different, I just hoped it wasn't... this."

"Answer my question."

"I should've known when you wore my shoes, and wanted to grow your hair out that something was different."

"I repeat, what the hell do you want."

"Haven't you figured it out already? The pain wasn't a big enough hint? Not even the urges?"

"What do you mean."

Freed had no love left for this woman. The horrible parenting, neglect, and rules driven into his head. He wanted to put it all behind him. He had put it all behind him. 

But here she was, standing in front of him. 

"Oh dear, because of this sick mental state, I've given you what you deserve. The ability to have a child."

"You're sick. That's impossible."

"Have you forgotten my magic already?"

Of course he couldn't have forgotten her magic, Voodoo magic. All his injuries as a child came from her, his near death experiences, her, helping her out in her lab to torture others, watching her grant things to others far beyond human. Her hatred of anyone not normal in her eyes, cisgendered, or homosexual, birth deformed, or mentally ill. All of it. Down to the last spell she made, Freed remembered it all.

"HOW COULD I EVER FORGET YOUR MAGIC! IT WAS THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE FOR FIFTEEN YEARS OF MY LIFE!"

"Aw, and here I thought you would be happy. I finally gave you what you wanted. To have a family biologically yours."

"No... you didn't," Freed cupped his hand over his mouth. 

How could she do that to her only child. Wasn't she dead. Freed had watched the house burn down, she had died. Why was she here. Why would she curse him like this.

From somewhere far off in the distance, Freed heard someone calling his name. The room started spinning, until it turned black, the voice getting louder till he had opened his eyes.

"Freed, are you okay?" Laxus asked, worriedly, his face pained.

Fear spread through Freed, his hands going to his stomach immediately. He felt sick, mostly nauseous.

"Freed, talk to me, please."

He had to tell Laxus, he deserved to know. 

"Laxus, I, when I was... younger, I still lived with my mom. Her magic was powerful, too powerful, enough to harm others with little effort.  She would practice on me, all sorts of spells, and stuff like that..."

Freed took a deep breath, realising Laxus was growling, and he continued.

"I finally escaped her clutches when she was working on a spell guaranteed to get anyone pregnant, no matter their sex, I burned the house to the ground after I surrounded it in runes to keep the fire till the house was in the ground. I thought she was dead, I really did, but she, she can dream travel, and she was in my dreams, and she... she said..." Freed looked away, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

They were only one month, and a bit into the season, and Freed was feeling so lost, what if she was telling the truth, what if he really was carrying a child.

Laxus felt a twang in his heart, seeing his mate so venerable, and sad, he let his instincts take over.

Laxus laid Freed down in the bed, pulling the covers over him, today would be a cuddle day. Laxus got up, and collected the blankets which were strewn across the floor, picking them up he placed them around Freed in a nest shape.

Next he went to the kitchen, collecting an assortment of fruit, candy, vegetables, and granola.

Laxus walked back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him, he placed the food down in a basket next to the bed on a nightstand, and carefully joined Freed under the covers, pulling him close to his body. 

"Ssshhh, it's okay, she's not here, she can't hurt you anymore," Laxus cooed, stroking Freed's hair.

Freed clung to Laxus, crying, just crying and worrying, letting the vibrations of Laxus's purring run through his body.

"Laxus?" he asked, between sobs.

"Hm?"

"If I was... pregnant... would you still..."

"If you're askin' if I would still love you, of course I would. I want children, I don't care how. If the love of my life, and my mate carry's my children, so be it."

Freed snuggled closer into Laxus's chest, he hadn't even realised he was purring until Laxus pointed it out.

"Freed you okay?"

"I don't know... why?"

"You're purring."

"Oh."

Freed felt his face flush red. 

"Do you know what a mate mark is?" Laxus asked, once again breaking the silence of Freed's cry's.

"What?"

"It's like I bite your neck, and I give you a bit of my magic, it makes a mark and a pattern on your skin, and then after the season we see if we're soulmates if it doesn't fade."

"Oh. Did you already do that?"

"Not really, I did a test bite the first time we fucked, but I haven't done a real one."

"I let you then, mark me."

Freed felt Laxus lean down, his teeth against his soft flesh, he still had fangs, taking a deep breath in, he felt Laxus' fangs sink into him, a bit of his magic flowing into Freed's body, it was enough to hurt, but only like a shot.

Laxus drew back, and Freed snuggled further into him, needing the heat of his lightning god, pulling blankets over the two of them. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, rain hitting the windows.

"Laxus, do you really want a child?"

"Freed, if it's with you, I would want anything."

"Okay."

"We're getting your stuff tomorrow, and you're moving in with me. I'm not having you go back to your house after the season, especially if you're pregnant. And we'll go to Wendy and ask her to check if you really are pregnant, scratch that, we'll go to Bickslow, he can check for a soul, then we have less explaining to do."

"Okay. But for now, I want to stay here with you."

"You got it, tell me if you get hungry."

"Will do."

Freed wrapped an arm around his stomach, it was harder than before the mating season, it was still bloated too. Somewhere deep down Freed knew that he was pregnant, he was going to have this child, there was no way he would give in to his mother and let her win.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired from another fic about the shirts, sorry, not sorry.
> 
> This chapter will be an interesting read.
> 
> WARNING MPREG AHEAD! AND TRANS HEADCANONS!

The next day Freed, and Laxus went to the Raijinshuu's house to pick up Freed's stuff, and let Evergeen, and Bickslow know that Freed was moving in with Laxus. They however forgot to ask Bickslow to check if Freed was pregnant. Days had passed since then, first they stayed cuddling for a week, Bickslow, and Evergreen came over for a visit, and something too eat since Freed always cooked the best food, and Bickslow had burnt their pancakes for the sixth time, then when biology kicked when they had a shower, and it was once again, truly mating season. Somewhere down the line when Freed's mom hadn't come back, they brushed it off as a dream, and forgot almost all about it. 

Until it was the last week of the mating season.

Laxus woke up to a sickening scent, it smelt like vomit, sea salt, mixed with a weaker scent of vanilla, and oranges. Freed was gone from his side, and the bathroom door was closed. 

Getting up, Laxus stumbled around the clothes scattered on the floor, a loose shirt covering his chest that read  _I'm Laxus fucking Dreyar_ , which had been a gift from Ever, and Bicks.

Laxus found Freed on the floor, clutching the toilet bowl, his face pale, tears tracks rolling down his face. 

"Freed," Laxus whispered, rushing to his mate's side, "What's wrong?"

"I don't... know."

"Have you thrown up in a while?"

"... No."

"I'll give you some gravel just in case, and then we'll go to the living room, and I'll make toast," Laxus told him, getting up.

"Thank... you."

Laxus dug through his cabinet, and found the tiny bottle, shaking it he collect a pill, and handed that and a full glass of water to Freed, who immediately downed it.  

"Sorry I'm sick," Freed mumbled. 

"Don't you dare apologise about something you can't control," Laxus growled, picking Freed up in his arms.

"But it's my fa-"

"Don't, it is not your fault, now what movie do ya want to watch?"

"Um, you pick. I don't know."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Laxus set Freed down gently on the couch, straightening his hair, and shirt, which read  _I'm fucking Laxus Dreyar_. He then headed to the kitchen to prepare some toast for Freed, and an omelette for himself.

Returning he took a movie from the shelf, putting it in the dvd player.

"You seen Thor : Ragnarok yet?" Laxus asked, collecting blankets, and pulling the couch out to make it a huge square to lay on.

"Not yet, guess I will now," Freed smirked, snuggling up next to Laxus.

Over the course of the next couple of days they watched all three Lord of the Rings, all four Hobbits, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the Road to El Dorado, and Spiderman Homecoming. When the movies started to get boring, the two of them tuned them out, and Freed road Laxus, Freed's nausea still occurred but neither of them cared that much to look into it. 

All good things have to end however, and the two of them woke up the final morning, fucked all day to "celebrate", and received a call from Porlyusica ordering them to come to the guild the next morning at ten for a group meeting of all the dragon slayers.

Unfortunately due to their three months of fun, Freed found it very difficult to walk, or even stay upright the next morning. He wound up being carried by Laxus to his embarrassment.  

They arrived at the guild hall to find that they held the meeting in a backroom of the guild for privacy, and they were second last to arrive, Gajeel, and Levy still hadn't shown up yet. Leaving the dragons sitting in silence as their mates gossiped and talked, Lucy, and Freed became quick friends with Rogue, and Sting, Kinnana contributed too, and Mira had apparently joined them. Laxus had no fucking clue what they were talking about. 

Soon Levy, and Gajeel arrived, the thick scent of sex on them, apparently mating season had lasted a bit longer for them. 

Porlyusica called the meeting to order.

"So, as you all know, mating season is over," she shot a glare at Levy, and Gajeel, "And I assume the dragons, and their mates all know what happens when you have unprotected sex, and sometimes protected sex," Everyone around her nodded, "Good. Now we need to know your behaviour during the season, to record it for future use. We'll go around the table and ask you what you did over the season, starting with Erik, and Kinnana."

Porlyusica gestured for them to start, readying her pen. 

"We um, had, up..." Kinnana stuttered.

"We had sex, and cuddled, plus we were both a lot less hungry than usual."

"Very good. Sting, and Rogue?"

"Same as them, but Rogue had a constant boner. We actually ran out of food because Rogue, and I were extremely hungry before it started," Sting stated plainly, Rogue blushing profusely. 

"Why didn't you?" Porlyusica pried, "For medical purposes."

"Oh, I'm trans. Don't have a dick," Sting stared at the table.

"I see, I would say I could help, but all I have is enough to remove breasts, and give you testosterone. I'm not skilled enough to prefer sex reassignment surgery."

"I might take you up on that later."

"Very well. Natsu, Lucy, your turn."

"All Lucy wanted to do was cuddle," Natsu whined.

"I did not! Did you forget the entire season already!? I couldn't even walk!"

"Had too much sex, and cuddled. Got it. Freed, Laxus, what about you?"

"Um, Freed we did it for a couple weeks before Freed had a nightmare, and we cuddled for a while, then we went back to sex, before Freed started throwing up on the last week so we just watched movies and chilled."

"Good, did anyone else have vomiting? Or nightmares?"

"I threw up a lot," Levy reported.

"I had less dysphoria," Sting replied.

"I was vomiting this morning," Lucy said.

"I had three really scary nightmares," Kinnana stated.

"Very well. Gajeel, Levy, how about you?"

"Lots of sex, squirts kinky."

"We cuddled too metal head!"

"Thank you, so we will be sending you in pairs to run some tests, and check if you managed to produce children. Gajeel, Levy, you're first."

Gajeel picked Levy up, and followed Porlyusica into the next room. It was around ten, to fifteen minutes before they came back out and started talking to Natsu, and Lucy. Kinnanna, and Erik going in next, followed by Sting, and Rogue, then Natsu, and Lucy, finally Porlyusica called Freed, and Laxus into the room. 

When they entered the room they were met with Bickslow, and Wendy's smiling faces, and an an infirmary bed with a chair next to it.

"You're first Laxus, on the bed," Porlyusica ordered.

"Don't worry dude, we ain't gonna harm ya'."

Laxus sat still as they examined him, check things he had no idea of. 

"He's good, Mr.Freed your turn," Wendy stated, and Laxus climbed off the bed, leaving his coat.

Freed laid out on the bed, fidgeting with the edge of the coat.

"Turn your neck please," Wendy asked, carefully checking for his mark. "Um, I don't need to be rude but can you remove your shirt?"

Laxus let out a growl.

"Laxus, if you need to leave, we will not hesitate to kick you out," Porlyusica threatened.

Freed removed his shirt, handing it to Laxus, and sitting crossed legged on the bed, Letting Wendy examine his mark.

"Yeah, he has a mark, it goes down his back like a shower of lightning bolts."

"This is quite interesting," Porlyusica mumbled, pulling a cold tape measure around Freed's chest, "It appears that male mates grow breasts, Sting had reported going from a B cup to a C cup, and Freed is an A cup." 

Freed watched as she jotted it down in her note book. 

"Bickslow, work your magic please," She ordered.

Freed held still, as he felt Bickslow's eyes scan his soul.

"I need Wendy to back me up on this, cause I ain't believing it," a mystified Bickslow mumbled. 

So Wendy pressed her hands to Freed's stomach, letting out a small gasp.

"T-there's something there!" She exclaimed.

"Well then, all the dragon slayers have had a successful mating season. Congratulations Freed, and Laxus, you are Soulmates, and expecting a child."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the books used in here are both made up, and real books. The last book is one I want to write as a short story.

Freed stared gaping at her. 

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"You, are pregnant. I don't know how. But you are."

Suddenly the dream came back, painful memories flooding his mind. Freed's hands reached up to his mouth, covering it as fresh tears fell from his eyes, and his body started shaking.

Bickslow, and Wendy were panicking around them, trying to calm him down, Freed couldn't. 

He felt Laxus' arms go under him, wrapping around him, and the coat, pulling him up, and close to the larger man's chest. He felt movement as Laxus carried him out of the guild hall, people staring at them, asking what was happening to Freed. Laxus brushed them off, and continued walking until he was outside the doors. 

The two of them were consumed by lightning, sending them far away from the guild hall. 

Once they arrived at Laxus' house, and Freed was safe. Laxus headed further into the house, stopping as he reached the door that no one was allowed to open. Laxus turned the handle, pushing the door open, to reveal a set of stairs going down.

Taking one stair at a time, until Freed found himself downstairs with Laxus, staring at bookshelves of books, a huge king sized bed pushed to one corner with a glass covered fire place. Tears still hit the floor as Freed remembered what had caused him to cry so much. He felt himself being set down on the bed, curling into a ball as Laxus left the basement. 

Moments later Laxus returned, freshly changed, carrying pyjama pants, a shirt, a lacrima phone, and a huge ass blanket, similar to his coat. Freed remembered that one, Mira had given Laxus it for his birthday two years ago.

Freed felt Laxus' coat taken off of him, as well as his red one, his shirt, and pants. Laxus set him upright, and replaced a new shirt onto him, as well as his pants. 

Laxus hit a button on the wall, turning on the fire place, before venturing further into the room where the bookshelves stood. 

By the time of his return Freed had wrapped himself back up in Laxus' coat, tears dampening the edge of the bed, and fluff of the coat. 

Setting the books down on the bedside table, Laxus pulled Freed up next to him, wrapping the two of them in the blanket, letting Freed cry against him. He picked up the lacrima vision, dialling Bickslow's cell number. 

He let it ring until a, "Yo." picked up. 

"Hey Bickslow, can I speak to Porlyusica?" Laxus asked gruffly.

"Yeah, sure. Here ya go."

"What you want?"

"I need to know what I should do to care for him, and how far he is."

"Now you need to know, didn't seem so important before, did it? But since he is biologically male, I'll let it slide. Just care for him like any pregnant person. There should be plenty online, and in books. As for how far along he is, dragon pregnancy's work differently than normal ones, they only last six months, and have more chance at multiple babies. Though Bickslow said he could only see one soul. Just check in every week, to make sure everything's fine, and every two weeks you need to come into the guild hall. Someone will call you. Just make sure he gets sleep, eats enough, doesn't lift anything heavy, and most importantly don't leave his side for more than an hour, unless you have a very good explanation." 

"Understood."

"Good, now stop talking to me and deal with your upset mate!"

The phone hung up, leaving Laxus with Freed. Who apparently had fallen asleep.

So Laxus picked up the first book,  _Dude, you're gonna be a dad._   _How to get (the two of you) through the next nine months._ He had three of these books, not the exact ones but the others, given to him by Bickslow as a gag gift for Christmas. Bickslow had also given him  _Diary of a Pregnant dad_ , when he started being promiscuous at age seventeen. 

Laxus was halfway into his book before Freed cried out in his sleep, clutching Laxus tighter. Putting his book down, he attempted to wake Freed, it took a good fifteen minutes before Freed's eyes opened, and Laxus was engulfed in a hug.

"What happened Freed?" Laxus asked, rubbing the rune mages head.

"She, came."

Laxus let out a low growl, and pulled Freed closer.

"What did she say?"

"That, she was so... happy, and that she couldn't wait to be a grandmother."

"That fucking bitch. She won't even be allowed near you, or the baby. You aren't leaving my side till we die. Neither is the baby."

"I'm scared Laxus, what if I die, what if I turn into my mother, what if they die."

"Freed, you will not die, I will make sure of it. As for becoming your mother, I know you, that will never happen. Neither will the baby dying."  

"But what if..."

"Freed, I'm scared too, but I know that we're better than are parents, and most certainly won't die."

They lied there for a while, just enjoying each others company. 

"Laxus, what are you reading?" Freed asked, pointing to the books on the nightstand. 

"Just some baby books, and I had this one for the two of us."

"I can't believe Bickslow was actually being practical with his joke gifts. What you got for us?" Freed laughed, giving Laxus a special smile, teeth and all, tear tracks still down his face. 

Laxus loved that smile, so he picked up the book next to him,  _2am Possibly the Worst/Best Time._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a mistake in the last chapter, I put in six weeks when I meant six months.

Freed had fallen asleep at some point, and Laxus had put the bookmark in at another. 

It wasn't until Laxus's obnoxious snoring woke him up, that Freed had opened his eyes. 

He had no idea what time it was, but he didn't care. Even with the snoring, Freed was in a gentle bliss. He was going to be a father, even if it was scary, he was with the man he loved, and maybe they would grow old together.

Freed watched Laxus' calm expression as his chest rose, and fell the gentle breeze from his warm breath against Freed's face, and the surrealness of having a slightly hard, extended stomach. 

There was a small child in there, a new life. Freed wondered who they'd turn out to be, what they'd look like, if he would be a good parent. 

Sleep overtook him once again, his eyelids slowly closing, his breath becoming steadier and steadier. 

* * *

 

Next time he awoke, Freed found Laxus up, running his hands through Freed's hair.

"Laxus?" Freed whispered.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I love you."

It wasn't romantic, or a cheesy I love you on a cruise in the middle of the ocean, or a desperate in the rain I love you, it was a "good morning, you know I love you right?" I love you.

Still, Laxus paused for a moment, before repeating the sentence back to Freed.

"I love you, too."

"Who do you think they'll look like?"

"Maybe you, maybe me, maybe a mix of both, whatever they look like, we'll love them till the end."

Freed hummed, pressing a kiss to Laxus' lips. 

"I'll make breakfast today if you like," he suggested, getting up.

"You sure?"

"Completely."

Laxus followed Freed up the stairs, watching him walk. It was like he was as light as a feather, and gravity didn't exist, his hair swaying gently as he took long strides, his subtlety moving back and forth with each stride. 

Freed made sure to take note of every little detail as he passed it by, each one more familiar than the last. 

Laxus had taken a seat at the island stool, watching as Freed cracked eggs, buttered toast, chopped onions, and grated cheese. 

By the time Freed had finished, Laxus' stomach could be heard all the way to the Guildhall. Chuckling, Freed set a plate in front of Laxus, taking the seat next to him to eat his own breakfast. Actually considering all factors, it was more of a brunch.

When they had finished their brunch, and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Laxus picked Freed back up, carrying him back downstairs.

"Stay here," he growled, before leaving the basement again.

Freed stayed put, not wanting to anger the larger man.

What he was carrying when he returned, amazed Freed.

There was a black strap with lightning bolts on it around Laxus' chest, holding a guitar on his back. His hand was fidgeting with a small green pick. 

"Don't ya dare laugh," Laxus grumbled, sitting down on the bed.

"I wasn't going too."

"Good."

Laxus turned the guitar around, and before Freed knew it, music was emitting from the instrument.

"Hey, you there. Can we take it to the next level, baby do you dare..."

Freed watched Laxus play his heart out, the calloused fingers pressing down on strings lightly, the pick gently strumming across the strings to make a beautiful sound mixed with Laxus' voice.

They sat there for quite a while, Laxus playing, and singing, Freed joining in on songs he knew. The world was blocked out for a short amount of time, creating a gentle bliss.

* * *

 

However, not all gentle blisses last long.

It had only been a couple of days but Freed received another "visit" from his mother. 

The room was pitch black, except for a single ray of light, illuminating his mother sitting on a throne.

"Freed darling, look at you, getting so big and round."

"What do you want?" Freed demanded.

"I just wanted to check on my little incubator."

"I'm not your incubator, they are my children and you aren't laying a single finger on them."

"Aw, aren't you cute. You and your disgusting mate are getting one, I get the other, there's no fighting me."

"What makes you think you'll even be able to get to me!?"

"Nothing, you're going to bring them to me."

"I will do no such thing! You are a terrible person, and an even worse mother, it will be a cold day in Tartarus before you get my child!"

"Children."

"What?"

"I said children, you're having twins. I get one, you get the other."

"Never. In. A. Million. Years."

"You will whether you like it or not."

Freed grasped the sword that had appeared at his waist, taking a running start towards his mother.

"Aren't we cute?" She teased, appearing on the other side of the room.

Freed ran at her again, this time writing as he went.

"Not today," she announced, her figure shifting to the opposite corner.

Freed followed her, carefully writing as he ran.

"Over here~" she called from the other corner and Freed chased after her.

This time he was able to reach her.

His runes stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You will never lay a hand on them!" he shouted, bringing his sword above his head.

"That's what you think."

As Freed's sword came down, she disappeared.

And Freed woke up in a cold sweat.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, cause teasers~!

Freed was shaking slightly he got up, and detangled himself from Laxus, carefully and quietly slipping on his usual pants, and his white button-up shirt, groaning slightly as he noticed that the buttons were hard to do up and the fabric was stretched around him tightly. He was only ruffly a month into this but already he couldn't do up his shirt. Meaning a whole new wardrobe was needed, however, that would be another days task, right now he had more important things to do. 

Grabbing the pad of paper on the desk, Freed wrote a note to Laxus;

_Laxus,_

_I am going to talk with Porlyusica, do not worry I just need to clarify something. I will hopefully be back in time for you to wake up and we shall have breakfast. If you get up without me back, don't come after me, I will be fine on my own. I'm just going to talk to her._

_Be back in a bit,_

_Freed_

Hopefully, the lightning dragon wouldn't follow him. Freed didn't know how he would explain to Laxus that by some rare chance he was pregnant with twins. He didn't even know if his mother was lying or not, and this could all just be false and he had nothing to worry about. Maybe he would even have time to pick up ingredients for pancakes on the way home, maybe the ones stuffed with bacon, syrup soaked, bacon-infused pancakes with whipped cream and blueberries on top. Jeez if cravings were worse than this, Freed might as well curl up in a ball with ice cream and stay there the rest of this. He didn't even like pancakes that much! Let alone bacon!

Sighing, Freed stepped out of the door, his coat wrapped tightly around him as he drew his sword, writing the runes for teleporting. He had to visit her anyways today, so this was just getting one thing out of the way. Right?

* * *

 

Freed arrived safely on Porlyusica's doorstep, knocking twice, and waiting. The old woman made her appearance shortly afterwards.

"What'd ya want?" She spat.

"Hello Porlyusica, I believe I was supposed to check with you every two weeks?" Freed stated.

"Ah yeas, come in, let's make this quick."

Freed followed the old woman into the house, sitting down on the cot in the corner of the room when she gestured for him to do so. 

"So, have you had any problems, cravings, instincts, or something along those lines?" she asked, grabbing a pad of paper.

"Actually yes, earlier today I was craving bacon pancakes, which I hate both bacon and pancakes."

"I see,unusual cravings. Did you perchance notice yourself getting bigger than usual, or having stronger feelings to stick with your mate?"

"I did notice this morning my shirt barley did up around me, as for the mate thing it was the same as usual."

"Okay, good. Anything else?"

"No, not really."

"I see, it is time for the next part, please take off your shirt, I need to examine you physically. If you remeber anything else please tell me."

"Well there was this one thing, I had a nightmare visit from my mother last night, she told me I was... carrying twins. Which is part of the reason I came here so early," Freed explained, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"I'll take a look to set your nerves at ease then. Bickslow might be a dolt if he missed that," Porlyusica grumbled, wheeling a machine over too Freed, "Lay down."

Following her orders, Freed layed down on his back on the cot, slightly wincing as she applied a cold gell like substance to his stomach, and pressed a scanning Lacrima to his stomach, moving it around. The two sat in silence before she spoke again.

"Can you see the screen?"

"No, not really."

Turning the equipment, she spoke again, "How 'bout now?"

"I can, what did you want to show me?"

"It appears your dream was right, there are two souls, look-see, here's the head," Porlyusica pointed at the screen.

Too Freed however it looked like two little lumps, it still didn't stop the flood of emotions that poured into him, joy, fear, anxiety, anticipation, love, what would Laxus think, would he hate him for something he didn't want, or would he love the three of them? So many possibilities, so many emotions.

Porlyusica finished her check-up, asking a couple more questions, and giving Freed vitamins to take, and scheduling the next date of his appointment. When Freed finally walked out of her house it was nearly noon, and he still craved pancakes. 

Thinking he had time, he teleported himself to the store, collecting the nessacary ingredients, and paying for them. However as he stepped out of the store he could sense something was wrong, there were storm clouds in the sky, a bit of lightning crackling through the sky.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he headed home. 


	9. Chapter 9

Storm clouds bubbled in the sky around one main dark patch, the guild hall. Now at this point, Freed had half a mind to go back home and make the older man find him there. However, he really didn’t want his friends getting killed by an angry lightning dragon. Drawing up some runes to store the bags of his mini shopping trip, he stalked off to the guild, red coat trailing behind him.

Upon reaching the guild, he noticed lightning flashy in the storm clouds above, and a loud commotion coming from inside the guild. For a moment Freed thought it would be best not to enter, for his safety, and the children, unfortunately, the fact his friends were in danger due to his stupid actions, pushed him through the doors. And oh what a sight it was to behold.

Laxus stood in the middle of the guild, dragon slayers swarming around him as lightning sparked and crackled around his frame. At his feet were Mirajane and Erza, with master Makarov nowhere to be seen, along with Bickslow and Evergreen. 

Freed took the whole sight in, and facepalmed. 

“LAXUS YOU BIG BABY IM OVER HERE!!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, causing the blonde mage to spin one-hundred-eighty degrees and stare at him with eyes that looked like black ink seeped into his eyeballs and stained them permanently. 

“FREED NO!” he heard Mirajane cry out, right as the burly man took a running start at him.

Fuck.

Gathering up all his strength, he bolted, writing runes as quick as he could, and teleporting through magnolia as fast as he could go, Laxus staying in hot pursuit, right on his tail. He managed to lead Laxus out of the town, and luckily no one was stupid enough to follow him.

As soon as he hit the trees, he knew where to go, the Raijinshuu’s summer palace. It was called a palace for a reason, a castle-like structure sat in the middle of the woods, with a large courtyard in the middle of it, and space enough for everyone in the thunder legion. But that wasn’t the reason he decided to go there. There was a spell he placed that forbid strange magic from being used inside the perimeter, of course, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen were all an exception to this rule, but Freed had just enough head start to remove Laxus from that list, temporarily. 

Speeding up, Freed reached the barrier, working as quickly as he could to nullify Laxus’ magic and make sure it wouldn’t affect the babies in any way. Now all he had to do was lure the large man inside. Not an easy task.

When he saw Laxus barreling towards him at top speed, Freed stepped back. He kept stepping back, until the palace was right behind him, preventing him from going further.

Please let this work.

Laxus crossed the border.

It has to work.

Immediately he saw the lightning on the hulking man’s frame disappear completely, and a baffled look spread across his face. However it didn’t slow his pace, he approached Freed with hunger in his eyes. One arm by his head and another on his chest was enough to pin him to the wall.

“Mine,” he growled, hoisting the smaller man over his shoulder, and stalking towards the house door.

“Laxus put me down this instant!” Freed protested, squirming.

“Mine.” Was all he got from the tall burly man.

Freed squirmed a bit more, trying to slip through Laxus’ grip, but failing miserably. Slumping against Laxus’ shoulder, Freed let out a small defeated whimper as Laxus pushed open the door to the palace. It was nothing fancy inside, just a homey feel. Evergreen and Freed had been put in charge of the decorations, making the best out of the large blank space. 

Laxus set Freed down on the large plush bed in the master bedroom, which Laxus had taken up residence in whenever they ventured to the palace for the summer. “Explain,” he barked, folding his arms impatiently.

Freed thought for a bit, finding out the exact words to tell Laxus to avoid upsetting the larger man further. “I simply went to Porlyusica’s for a doctor’s appointment, and then went to the store for lunch ingredients.”

“Why didn’t you wake me,” Laxus demanded, he looked more pissed off than he did before. If that was even possible.

“I left you a note,” Freed replied, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve anxiously.

“A note Freed?! A fucking note?! Do you think that would make me feel any better about you disappearing?!!” Laxus started to shout, making Freed recoil back, trying to scoot across the bed as far away from the angry lighting slayer.

“I thought it would be enough…” Freed mumbled into his ascot, turning his gaze to the floor.

“OH, YOU THOUGHT, DID YOU? NEXT TIME YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE, WAKE ME THE FUCK UP!!” Laxus tone rose again.

Freed swallowed the fear in his throat, and protectively held his stomach, before taking a deep breath and speaking up. “Maybe I didn’t want to..”

“What?!” Laxus spat back in return. 

“Maybe I didn’t WANT to tell you! I have the RIGHT to MY OWN PRIVACY, AND BY MAVIS I AM GOING TO KEEP IT THAT WAY! There are things I need to do for MYSELF, I don’t need YOU tagging alone, especially when something scares me!” Freed yelled, standing up and trying to make his way to the door.

Laxus stopped him, standing in front of him. 

“Laxus. Move.” Freed growled, trying to duck past him, only to be caught in Laxus’ arms. 

“Freed I…” Laxus’ words were lost on his own tongue.

“GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!!” Freed freaked the fuck out, punching Laxus square in the jaw.

Laxus grip dropped the moment his fist made contact, giving Freed just enough time to slip away, remorse and dread creeping into him. Clutching his sides, he slipped inside his room. The bed that had held so many tears felt so inviting now, that he stripped down to his white shirt, and boxers, and practically fell into the mass of blankets and pillows.

Clutching a pillow to his chest, he whimpered, letting the pillow soak up his tears as he tried to calm himself down. 

What have I done… He tried to hug me and I punched him… I fucking punched him!... the man I loved for years, finally felt the same for me and I broke it by punching him!... stupid, stupid, stupid Freed… you don’t deserve him… you don’t deserve the two souls growing inside you… you should just end yourself… everyone would be so much happier without you…

 

It had been hours since then. Freed had stayed holed up in his room, as far as Laxus knew. At some point, Laxus had gotten up and gone to the kitchen for something to eat and ended up collapsing in the doorway to the dining room. 

I’ve really fucked up, haven’t I?

His head was in his hands, the plate of food on the ground beside him. Chocolate cake, Freed’s favorite. He had stayed there for quite a while, before he got up, picked up the plate, and walked upstairs.

Stopping at Freed’s room, he raised his fist, took a deep breath and knocked. There wasn’t even an instant before the door was opened slightly.

“Laxus?” the voice came soft, and quite, slightly muffled by an unknown object. 

“Freed… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to push you or make you feel like you can’t do anything. I love you. I just… I was just really worried, anyone could’ve left that note, and you could’ve been gone in an instant. I just didn’t want to lose you…” Laxus apologized, his heart pouring out of his chest.

“I’m sorry too… I shouldn’t have hit you, it’s just… I’m really scared, so many things are happening to me all at once, and I don’t know what to do. Mavis, I feel like such an asshole right now. I hurt you, for no good reason…” 

The door opened a bit more, revealing a red-faced, pillow clutching, half-naked Freed, with his hair in knots, and his shirt half on his shoulder. Wordlessly, Laxus scooped him up in his arms, and hugged him tightly, setting the cake down on the dresser near the door.

“My poor, sweet Freed,” Laxus mumbled, running his hands through his hair, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Mm, Laxus…” Freed deflated in his arms, letting Laxus lead him back to bed, giving him the slice of cake.

Freed sat there eating, looking really down. 

“Freed, what’s the matter..?”

“I’m… I’m carrying…” Freed started to shake.

Moving behind him, Laxus steadied him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say…”

“No, I do… we’re having twins…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. It's a powerful bugger though. Trigger warning ahead.

Laxus stood there, his eyes going past the green fuzz his nose was currently buried in, instead his gaze landed on the wall in front of him. The smaller man started to tremble under him and was wiggling to slip out of his grip.

 _Probably ‘cause he’s scared of what I’ll say_ , Laxus thought to himself.

Holding Freed slightly tighter in his arms, Laxus forced himself to compose and utter out a few words…

“Freed… my little Freedy, is that what was bugging you?”

Freed started shifting more in his arms nervously, “She.. she came back.”

“Freed, who?” “My mom.” A growl emitted from Laxus’ throat.

“That GOD DAMN WOMAN!” he shouted, pushing Freed away from him and punching the nearest wall.

“IM GONNA KILL HER FOR FUCKING WITH WHAT’S MINE!” Grabbing Freed’s shirt collar, he lifted him up gently, rage in his eyes.

“Name,” he growled again.

“Her… her name?” Freed stuttered in surprise.

“Yes.”

“Lazino, Dazeir,” Freed mumbled.

Laxus stopped, blinking his eyes at Freed. “

What?” he asked again.

“Lazino, Dazeir,” Freed repeated.

“You’re… you’re kidding right?”

“I wish I was.”

“Lazino, Dazeir, the woman who pioneered voodoo magic used for good, who created so many human manipulation spells that can be used for medicine and in battle, is your mother.”

“Who do you think she practiced on…” Freed choked back a sob.

“No…”

“I have a brother, that she made my father carry. She emasculated him, humiliated him, told people he was actually a woman posing as a man, and when… when he was finally ready to give birth, she put him right back to what he was. Pregnant. He died giving birth to my sister. And my sister, she was treated better than me and my brother ever was. She was showered with gifts and presents. When I presented as a rune mage like my father, she forced me to grow my hair out, said it would make it easier for me later in life, I guess she was referring to this,” Freed gestured at himself, “When my brother presented with a new form of communication magic, she began to study him... My sister was never allowed to talk to us, so when she presented as a voodoo mage like my mom, she started practicing… on us… She had no remorse, mom just told her that we were two boys that volunteered willingly to be human lab rats. Except she didn’t use human…. When my mom was in public, she passed me as her daughter, along with my sister, my brother… wasn’t allowed to leave the house. He was told he was a freak, and that he had to stay home… I was thirteen when I… I…” Freed stopped and let out a choked sob, Laxus instinctually hugging him, despite the urge to vomit from the sick story.

“It’s okay Freedy, you don’t have to finish…” he said in an effort to comfort him.

“No, I do… Around that time, I started noticing I liked men. There was a cute guy we always bought fruit from that I found attractive, and I started buying Sorcerer Weekly Magazines because, you, and Natsu, and Grey, and others were in it… my mom thought it was because I wanted the pinups of the girls so she bought me every issue, but I secretly wanted the pinups of the guys… as far as I know, she never found out until you and I… w-when…” Freed had to pause because a choking sob ripped through him.

“I was fifteen she got worse. She would expect me to give her samples of spit, saliva, and other bodily fluids. I had enough, I got my brother out of the house, and I set a fire trap around the house, and set the house on fire. My magic wasn’t what it is today so the fire spread to a couple of trees and a house nearby, but I didn’t care. I tried to take my brother and run, b-but…” Freed paused again, choke back another sob.

“But he insisted on going in the opposite direction, as far away from home as he could. I haven’t seen my brother since then. I have no idea what happened to my sister. And I only knew my mom was alive when she started visiting my dreams...” Freed finished, clinging onto Laxus and sobbing. Laxus stood up, moving him and Freed to the bed, and settling his distressed mate onto the bed before himself, and making sure he was comfortable.

“It’s okay,” Laxus mumbled, running his hands through Freed’s hair in an effort to comfort him.

Freed made an embarrassingly sad noise and buried his face closer to Laxus causing Laxus to chuckle and kiss the top of his head. They sat like that for quite a while, calming down Freed.

“As satisfying as it would be to go and beat her ass into the ground, I think there’s another way around this,” Laxus mumbled.

“That’s uncharacteristic of you.”

“Well, we don’t know where she is and she’s a powerful mage. But we could see Porlyusica for a mind blocking spell. However, if she does show up, I would be happy to beat her ass in for trying to take my kids,” Laxus explained, bending down and kissing Freed’s stomach that had gotten larger than the last time Laxus noticed.

“How long has it been anyways?”

“Nearly nine months, why?” “Explains why you’re so large and gorgeous,” Laxus murmured with his lips still against Freed’s belly.

Freed groaned in pain and clenched the sheets.

“What’s the matter, love?”

“Don’t do that, you make one of them kick,” Freed grumbled.

“Heh, my little monsters.”

* * *

 

It had been a few days of the two of them living in the summer house before they decided to go back home. They were sitting in the middle of the master bed, back from Porlyusica’s with a mind blocking spell, and a prenatal checkup that told them to expect the two monsters soon.

“So this is really happening?” Laxus asked, mystified.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Freed mumbled back in response.

“Do we even have names?”

“I was thinking, maybe Bailey, for the little one who sits partially under my ribs.”

“That’s a great name love,” Laxus smiled, kissing the part of Freed’s stomach where Bailey sat.

“So how about baby number two?”

“I was thinking maybe you would like to name that one,” Freed offered.

“Does Reese sound good to you, your majesty?” Laxus teased.

“I think Reese is perfect,” Freed smiled, kissing Laxus’ hand.

“Good, cause that’s all I got,” Laxus chuckled, making Freed laugh as well.

They sat in a bit of happy silence for a bit before Freed spoke up.

“I’m putting Reese in an Exceed onsie.”

“As long as Bailey’s going in a dragon one.”

“Deal.”


	11. Chapter 11

All was quiet in the house, there wasn’t a sound to be heard but the gentle breaths of a sleeping couple and their twin babies. 

Suddenly, as if magic, a woman appeared in the nursery, a white dress billowing around her, her platinum blonde hair floating behind her head. She walks towards the sleeping babies, stopping at the crib of the little girl’s.

“You’re so beautiful, you have your father’s eyes,” she breathed, lifting the little girl out of her crib.

Instantly, the little girl let out a terrified wail. A horrified green haired man appeared in the nursery’s door frame. 

“What are you doing?” he breathed, a terrified look on his face.

She simply smiled, turning around with the crying little girl in her arms. She laughed before responding to Freed’s comment. 

“Taking what is mine.”

As if never there, she disappeared with the baby. The green haired man lets out a choked wail, collapsing to the floor. Immediately, a blond man appeared at his side, holding him tightly as he cried into his arms.

 

Freed wakes up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. His hands rush to his abdomen, a wave of relief passed over him when he felt it still grown, yet he still sobbed from fear. A grumbling man rose up next to him, Laxus, he took one look at Freed, and instantly hugged him.

“Ssh, it’s okay,” he mumbled, rocking Freed back and forth gently.

“I… I had a dream… they were… she took her…” he wept in his arms.

“It’s okay, she’s not here, she’ll never be,” Laxus attempted to comfort him.

But what if she will be? Freed thought to himself.

“Come on honey, let’s go back to bed.”

“Okay…”

 

Freed and Laxus had decided to go to the guild hall that day. Freed had been scrunching his nose in discomfort for a couple of hours after arriving at the guild hall.

It finally got so unbearable that Freed had to lean over and tap Laxus on the shoulder.

“Laxus? I um, my stomach really hurts, can we go home?” he whimpered.

“How bad?” Laxus asked, concern lacing his voice.

“A nine, maybe ten?” Freed groaned, clenching his fists together as another wave ripped through him.

Freed felt Laxus’ arms wrap around him and scoop him up. A look from Laxus was aimed at Bickslow heavily, who got up and bolted out of the guild doors with a sense of urgency. Laxus made a beeline to the infirmary of the guild, setting Freed down gently on one of the beds.

“Laxus, what are you... doing?”

“I’m not an expert, but I think this might be it,” Laxus explained, resting his hand on Freed’s extended stomach.

“No… it can’t be, I’m not ready, she’ll take them, please…”

“Freed, no one's going to take my little ones,” Laxus snarled.

For a moment, Freed swore he saw a change of colour in Laxus’ eyes, but then he blinked and it disappeared. So he brushed it off.

When Bickslow came barging into the room, a very pissed off Porlyusica in tow, Freed only got more worried. 

When Porlyusica looked him over and confirmed that he was in labour, it only worsened. 

When Laxus left the room, and he could hear shouting as he tried to tell the guild about the situation, Freed was even more worried. 

And finally, when Porlyusica told him that they needed to do a c-section, Freed fell into despair.

He was going to lose these babies before he even saw them.

“Freed, I’m going to need you to breathe in for me,” Mirajane said softly, placing a mask over Freed’s face.

No…

Freed sucked in a breathe, and blew out.

No…

The world spun around him.

No…

His eye’s closed.

No…

And he fell from conciousness.

No… 

The first thing he saw when he woke up, was a young woman standing over her, her green hair held up in a bun on the top of her head.

“Hey Freed, welcome back to the world,” her voice spoke coldly.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Laxus went flying into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

It all happened in a flash. Laxus was in the guild hall, outside the door to his mate's room, when she appeared in the middle of the hall.

Her hair was platinum blonde and swirled around her body, her dress, white as bone, floated light as a feather at her feet, never touching the ground. Her face wasn’t a day over eighteen.

Almost instantly a huge headache ripped through his head like someone was splitting his skull open with an axe. He looked down, and he was holding a small doll with spikey blond hair, and a lighting scar, with a tiny knife, stabbed into the head.

Rage filled every bone in Laxus’ body. Magic rippled around him, as a deep growl emitted from his throat. He jumped off the balcony, landing in front of the woman. There was a loud crack as his hand connected with her face, and a wicked laugh left her throat. She caught his fist and sent him and the doll flying into a wall. 

Laxus stood up and shook off the rubble, taking a running start and hitting her gut with the most force he could muster. Blood spurted out of her mouth. Laxus leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“You’re going to pay for the torment you put my Freed through,” he growled deeply.

“Sure,” she smirked, his both arms suddenly twisting back, and her eyes starting to smoke. “Let’s dance then,” she merely spoke.

He bolted forwards, lightning connecting with her body and sending her into spasms. She tossed him to the side only for him to run right back at her, punching her between her eyes, and slamming her into the ground.

“Sure, let’s dance fucker.”

He wrapped his headphones around his ears, blasting music in his ears, using the beat as his pulse, as he flipped back, avoiding furniture, and breaking others with both their bodies. She cheap shotted him in the crotch, only for him to break her left arm, making his electricity run up her arm and amplify the pain.

It wasn’t until long that a wail ripped through the air.

“SOunds like my newest experiment is done incubating,” she smirked.  
Laxus was so far gone, paired with the intensity of the battle caused a malfunction in his power, a large tail ripped through his jeans, thrashing angrily behind him as he charged forwards, stabbing her in the side of stomach. His body twisted in agony with the same pain as hers. 

“You castrating banshie bitch,” he snarled, slashing at her face, and sending electricity through her brain and causing her to seize.

Despite pain ripping through every fibre of his being with every attack, Laxus kept going, because a day of pain was worth a lifetime with both of his kids, and the love of his life, and he’d gladly do it again for the same price.

This is what kept him going as he stood up and wiped the blood off his face, large horns twisting out the top of his head, as he continued to shock, burn, break, and rip apart his opponent.

He landed punch after punch on her until she fell to the ground, electricity rippling off of her body, and her eyes rolled back into her head. He wrapped six sets of magic cancelling cuffs around her before he noticed a skinny platinum blonde man standing in the corner. 

“If you touch her, him, or anyone else, you’ll wind up like her,” Laxus growled.

The boy raced up the steps to the infirmary, all he saw was red. He sprinted up the stairs after him, but when a second wail ripped through the air, he ran faster.

He landed a punch on the boy and sent him flying through the wall of the infirmary. When he glanced around, Freed was awake and there was a young woman who he didn’t know standing over him, the others were all on the floor.

Laxus lurched at the girl, pinning her to the nearest wall.

“Silly dragon, didn’t you know you couldn’t win? Our newest project is done its incubation phase, do you really think you could control a natural born?” she asked, her voice void of any emotion.

“What did you do?” he snarled, only to hear a happy giggle from the little baby in the crib, as the young man fell to the ground in front of her.

“We made the first natural born death demon, and life dragon twins,” she said.

One look at his mate was enough to scare Laxus. Freed’s whole face was completely devoid of all colour.

“That’s… dad…. Dad proved it impossible,” Freed whispered.

“Turns out we just needed a healthier incubator.”

“You turned my baby into a murder?!” Laxus roared into her face.

“No, not a murder. That’s why the dragon exists. He can bring them back.”

Laxus placed his hands on her head, turned away from the babies, and twisted until a sickening crack ripped through the room, and her body went limp. He dropped her to the ground and left the room. The guild was dead silent, and then a loud thunderous sob.

Freed’s face fell.

Carefully he stepped out of the bed and walked over to the first crib. He drew runes around the crib, cancelling magic, before stepping over to the second crib where a small baby boy was sleeping. He woke him up, picked him up, and brought him over to the pile of people laying on the floor. It was breathtaking as he watched the little boy heal them. They woke up slowly, rubbing their heads as they came too. 

Freed placed the little boy down on his bed, and went over to his sister, placing magic cancelling cuffs around her wrists, he did the same to his brother, afterwards, he took the little boy over to both of them, and revived them. 

He needed answers, and these were the only people he could get them from. He knew his mother was dead, but the torment and torture he was put through by her were too much for him to allow for her to live again.

“Freed? What happened?” Mirajane asked when she finally came too.

Freed sighed, there was a lot for him to explain. When he finally finished saying all he wanted, Mirajane told him that leaving his mother dead was the right thing to do. She also told him, that instead of depriving his baby of love and physical affection, that he should put some cancelling cuffs on her, and give her a hug. Because she must be scared of everything that had happened.

Freed agreed, lifting the runes, and placing two small unlinked cuffs on the little one before picking her up and placing her on his bed with her brother. The two of them immediately hugged each other.

“They’re going to be a very powerful duo one day,” Mirajane commented. “I’ll watch them, you need to go take care of Laxus.”

Freed nodded his head, getting up from the bed.

“That I do.”


	13. Chapter 13

Freed had carefully walked down the stairs, by the time he had gotten to the main hall, the Magic Counsel had arrived, and was in the process of taking away his mother and siblings. He exchanged a few words with the leader of the group to give her the full events before going in search of Laxus. Freed really shouldn’t have been walking so soon after what he went through, nevertheless, he still walked the halls, all the way into the library where he found a very distressed lightning god hiding between the books.

“Laxus?” Freed whispered gingerly, approaching him cautiously.

Laxus shifted in on himself, growling softly.

“Are you okay?” Freed asked, attempting to sit down and wincing at the pain.

There was a muffled whine from the blond man, so Freed reached out and placed his hand on Laxus’ back, rubbing it softly.

“Ssssshhh…. It’s okay… Sssshhh…” Freed mumbled, trying to calm him down.

They sat there for a while, time passing by around them. Eventually, Laxus leaned over and rested his chin on Freed’s shoulder, letting Freed hug him. It wasn’t for quite a while until Laxus found his voice.

“Do you remember?” Laxus whispered softly.

“Hm?”

“This is where I found you when I asked you to join my team. You were standing right in this spot trying to reach a book that was on the tallest shelf. I showed you the sliding book rack but you still couldn’t reach it, and I had to get it down for you. History of Rune Magic; a complete addition, I believe was the title. I took one look at you, and the strong spell you wrote from just one glance and knew you had to join my team… All I could think was, how is this handsome nerd almost as skilled at magic than me.”

“I didn’t think you remembered,” Freed breathed, soft pink blush dusting his cheeks.

“Of course I remembered. I always have.”

There was a small pause in the conversation.

“Laxus?”

“Yes?”

“Do you really think that Shi is a murder?”

“Her power is dangerous, but I have faith that you can raise her right.”

“We.”

“What?”

“We can raise her right.”

“I… of course… but we always have her brother…” Laxus’ sentence trailed off from not knowing the name of his little boy.

“Seikatsu,” Freed added helpfully.

“And they both have great family, and will grow up in the best guild in all of Fiore.”

“Yes, they will.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been years since they had seen Freed’s mother and sister. They visited his brother in prison, he had a lesser sentence than the rest of them, and was out after two years, joining FairyTail to stay close to his brother and niece and nephew.

Freed and Laxus agreed to tell Seikatsu and Shi the truth about their power and their grandmother one day when they were ready. But for now, they would focus on raising them with love and care. That said, they made sure to use protection almost every time, and especially during the next mating season that had occurred five years after Seikatsu and Shi’s birth.

Ten years had passed since then, it had just turned spring, and Freed sat up with a yawn. The other side of the bed was suspiciously cold for some reason, making Freed worry greatly. Getting dressed, he slipped out of his room and went to wake his two precious angels.

“Seikatsu, Shi, time to get up sweethearts,” Freed sang, knocking on their two rooms.

“We’re already up dad!” shouted Seikatsu from her bedroom, hoping out while still tugging on her shirt, “Pops already told us that we were going to uncle Bickslow, and auntie Evergreen's for the week.”

“Is that so?” Freed inquired with a raised eyebrow at the spunky dragonslayer.

“Y-yeah, he told us thirty minutes ago,” Shi whispered, leaving his room with his favourite pink hoodie on.

“Well, where’s your pop now?” Freed questioned the two of them.

“Downstairs making breakfast,” Shi told him quietly.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Freed smiled, helping Shi carry his backpack downstairs.

Freed found a very uncomfortable looking Laxus downstairs with Evergreen and Bickslow, an apron wrapped loosely around his torso, while he was cooking eggs. Freed pretended to know exactly what was going on while he got his little ones fed, thanked Bickslow and Ever, and saw them off. Once the door closed, Freed turned around to the uncomfortable looking dragon slayer.

“Mind telling me what that was about?” he inquired.

“I um… it’s mating season again… and I thought you might… well, I wanted…” Laxus stuttered over his words.

“What?” Freed asked with kindness in his voice.

“I wanted to ask you if we could, have another go at kids this year. So Shi and Seikatsu could have siblings… and I wanted another…”

“Oh thank god…” Freed sighed, relaxing into the couch, “Cause I am baby starved and need to hold a small precious baby or I might die.”

“You’re not mad?” Laxus asked, a tad bit startled.

“Of course not! You goof,” Freed smiled, looping his fingers in Laxus’ belt loop and pulling him down, letting their lips crash together.

“I love you,” Laxus mumbled between kisses.

“I love you too…”


End file.
